pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Emilylover224
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Emilylover224 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 18:20, October 3, 2009 Hello Emilylover224! welcome to Phineas and Ferb fanon wiki! If you need help with anything let me know! I am glad you are a fan of my character! ~Disneygirl94 hello hello Emily fan. Welcome here. If you need anything, just ask. The people here are very helpful PerryPerry 01:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) hi so perryperry how did you get so good at drawing im horrible look at phineas and ferb the musiciul that drawing is mine Practice and practice. Actually I followed the instruction to learn how to portray them , then just gave them actions to do. Try to remember how do they look, don't depend on the instruction too much. The basic instruction is here: http://atv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/media/schedule/memorialdaymarathon.pdf (you can print it). If you need more, leave a message on my talk page. Drawing them are so easy when you get used to it, believe me. Practice and you will be good someday. PerryPerry 13:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) thanks i just followed it and ferb looks awesome..... not really that's ok. My first pic was so different from now. Don't worry, you'll improve. :) PerryPerry 14:41, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Really REally don't ask about what EGK said..you really don't wanna know...LOL ~Disnegirl94 ? what Hi Thanks for commenting on my blog, and welcome to the fanon. Isa use Google, my friend. Type "How to draw Isabella from Phineas and Ferb'' (or kinda like that :) ). Type the same thing for Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Jeremy and Baljeet. Remember to spell the names correctly PerryPerry 14:06, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ? the drawing thing doesnt make any sence What do you mean? PerryPerry 16:13, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I looked at Isa and tried to draw her my best. That was how I draw her. The instructions thing was something for fun. PerryPerry 16:17, October 10, 2009 (UTC) its like you draw a bunch of lines then you draw eyes and everything and to me its confusing Then do it the way I did. Keep trying, you'll success. Don't ever give up! PerryPerry 16:22, October 10, 2009 (UTC) hi,im james flynn and i having problems with my storys,can you help me with mine? i read some of your storys are there really great,can you plz assist me? what are you having problums with and one tip try to add something so exsiting that people want you to get more on james: 1,phineas "genius" im not a genius like him so i dont do any big ideas,thats totally taking the phineas and febr out of phineas and ferb 2,isabella,idk how to make it sound so phineas doesnt know isabella loves him,without making if obiouse 3,songs,i always gotta copy paste a song form the wiki and edit it,i cant make up my own songs :( 4,pictures,i need to make a picture of brando and crystal but i cant make pictures go to storys that are really good take something from the story mix it up a little add your charecters and then thats part of you story AND LOOK AT THE FIRST THING ON MY BLOG AND LOOK AT IT AND COMENT people haven't been looking and comenting on my blog lately ok and also,i was thinking we could team up,merge our story's,since your doing a muscial *song starts and me and Phineas talk in singing voices* Phineas: once James learns to make a story James: songs will go skyrightign,and with you,will be a team that cant be beaten! *song ends* sure that's a great idea how about I create a different story then we merge them Ok I am not a big fan of your story but please use periods and commas to let everybody else understands easily. PerryPerry 15:31, October 13, 2009 (UTC) big thanks hey its lifeless-dreamer and i saw what you posted on my page and 1. im really glad you like my name that's also my name on fanfiction. 2. im new here so i don't really understand any of this can you help me out. 3. on a completly unrelated note i LOVE your picture. this has nothing to do with anything but my real name is marcella i have been dieing to say that Hey We were just disscusing my latest story Kingdom Hearts: Danville, my side of the story is on disneygirl's page-Phinfan Please! Hello Marcella (or who we know as Emilylover224). It's very nice to have you here, but there's something I must tell you. Please don't go to blogs and talk pages and leave messages like' hiiiiii' 'byyyyyye', some random typing 'jhjbdbjdf' or 'Look at my blog!' , we will look at them don't worry. And like I had told you, please use periods and commas in your comments, so others can easily understand them. You can always get back to where you've visited or edited, so don't create pages like 'Birdo' or 'Waluigi' or 'fdvhjvdfhvgdfvj'. Besides that, feel free to join blogs and talk and let your imagination fly with your stories. Thank you. Yours truly, PerryPerry 05:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC) its hard for me to use period's and comas because sometimes im lazy and sometimes i dont know where they go remember im 9. SEE I USED A PERIOD hehehehehehehe. Yeah, I think I understand. But there is one more question. What does Waluigi mean? And Birdo? And Princess Daisy? If you forgot it, type those words in the search box, and you'll know what I'm talking about. I keep asking this like for weeks. No hard feelings, just being curious :) PerryPerry 13:43, October 16, 2009 (UTC) all of those are from mario and luigi you probely dont know mario and luigi I know a bit. I didn't glance at that thing for a long time. Check out your older blogs and Singerbabexo's Hannah blog, I left messages for you there. No hard feelings. And since you have comfirmed that the real title for Phineas & Ferb: The Musical is One Point to Another, I have moved to that page to One Point to Another. If you don't want to change, tell me, I'll change back. PerryPerry 14:50, October 16, 2009 (UTC) thanks for moving it Curious What's your top 5 favorite TV series? My top is Phineas and Ferb. PerryPerry 14:58, October 17, 2009 (UTC) My top is Wiserds of Waverly Place ~ Emilylover224 Oh you can post them! I don't mind. :) XD yeah that was funny! I love ferb! ~Dsineygirl What was funny?? My fav pf charactar is Isabella Yeah what was funny? My fave is Perry! It's so cute! This maybe strange, but my 2nd favorite is Candace. Many people find her annoying, but I really like Candace and her crazy way. PerryPerry 02:08, October 25, 2009 (UTC) My big sis LOVES Ferb and HATES Phineas. 12:48, October 25, 2009 (UTC)~Emilylover224 Yeah do you like my new pic? and btw, I like the story. ~Disneygirl I like Phineas more than Ferb. Ferb is cool, I gotta admit, but he's such a flirt. PerryPerry 05:21, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry but you can't edit other ppls stories for them! that's their job! That person wasn't going to do it any way so *snap snap snap* You don't know that. I know the person personally, and she does not like what your doing! In my head I was thinking that " that person know the person who created that." tHEN THAT Perry Figure I know this is a bit hard to understand, but it's amazing. Check out RRabbit42's new creation: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/User:RRabbit42/Perry_the_Piggy_Bank PerryPerry 11:12, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Thats so awesome!!!!!!!!!! Infoboxes Go to Template:Infobox character. Phin68 Fall Time! 02:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Facebook What's your facebook? Cause you said you had one :) PerryPerry 05:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) My Facebook name is RileyAnn thats my middle name Btw, I am working on ur character right now. She is just taking awhile. I should be able to get done soon! be patient! ;) ~Disneygirl Thankyou!!!!!!! 01:51, November 13, 2009 (UTC)~ Emilylover224 Does she have bangs in her face? and what color eyes and hair???? how long would you like the hair? ~Disneygirl Tiny bangs, her hair color is PINK and her hair is about..... OH!!!!! To her shoulder blades is her hair spikey? or normal hair? and is it covering most of her face? A little bit spikey.... :) . Stuff Happens I am trying to spread the word about the Stuff Happens talk page. Ask a quetsion and Xavier and Fred will answer it!--HiBy25 22:42, November 13, 2009 (UTC) sorry, my vocabulary's not that good and I don't know what you mean in your last post on the Stuff Happens talk.--HiBy25 23:08, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Eye sight~ Emilylover224 Remember, Gary is in the Q&A now too.--HiBy25 23:39, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Thats why I said you all.... ~ Emilylover224 PEOPLE KEEP DELETING MY STORYS UGH UGH UUGGHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM SO SAD RIGHT NOW PEOPLE KEEP DELETING MY STORYS ONE THAT I MADE AND ONE I DID NOT KNOW WAS IN SESON 27 IM JUST ANGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Which one did they delete? Maybe I can tell you why. PerryPerry 16:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Thet deleted her "Isabella's tea party". I know this because she told meGlitter Star 20:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Glitter Star sister......not that one and not the other one a new one. ~ Emilyover224